


【圓刷】表情犯規

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 1





	【圓刷】表情犯規

⠀  
當保齡球通過手臂強而有力的力道擲出，撞擊排列整齊的球瓶而發出清脆響亮的聲響──這就是原本就不太愛說話的兩人第一次來到保齡球館的想法。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
一進去球館內，哄哄鬧鬧的人群與悅耳的撞擊聲形成了對比。令洪知秀不禁睜大他如寶石般豔麗的眼眸，期待著等會和全圓佑的比賽，畢竟贏者能被請客，輸者只能乖乖地掏出錢包結帳，對於運動本來就不差的洪知秀他有信心能勝券在握。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「兩位一起來嗎？」老闆一如往常地露出笑容，看見客人就等於有生意，儘管現場已經熱鬧非凡。⠀  
⠀  
「是的。」全圓佑淡定回答道並付了一局的錢。⠀  
⠀  
「那請到3號球道喔。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
由於球道號碼是從最裡面開始算的，所以走過去的時候仍不免好奇地觀看別人遊玩，洪知秀也毫不例外。全圓佑倒是瞥了一眼眼睛發亮的洪知秀再看看他在看什麼，就繼續前進直至到達他們的球道。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
洪知秀雖然大略知道該怎麼做但實際操作又是另一回事。保齡球有重量分別以顏色來區分，穿上合適尺寸的保齡球鞋後，他拿著13磅的碧藍色保齡球向前，手指扣著球手臂則往後接著對準球瓶的中央擲出。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
即使動作正確保齡球仍因為力道尚未控制好的因素而偏移，洪知秀原本發亮變得有些黯淡，正選擇拿哪個保齡球的全圓佑察覺到了便迅速選了和知秀一樣的，湊近他的耳朵旁說：「沒事，第一次難免有失誤。」⠀  
照著剛剛看知秀所做的動作重複一遍，哐啷一聲瞬間所有球瓶被擊倒。使全圓佑不曉得該怎麼反應，默默地看著已沒有球瓶的球道排成原本的樣子。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
此時，一隻手拍了拍全圓佑厚實的肩膀，回頭一看洪知秀不再是方才失落的模樣而是眼睛瞇成一直線的笑容且帶著濃厚的得勝欲：「全圓佑、換我了。」「嗯好。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
結果一肚子的信心換來的依舊是難堪，不論洪知秀怎麼嘗試，讓球緩慢前進抑或不管常理直接亂丟，沒有一球能夠全倒。

反之，全圓佑九球裡面有五次是全倒甚至拿到火雞，對第一次玩的新手來說簡直是奇蹟。可是洪知秀就是不甘心，縱使是最後一顆球他也不願意放棄自尊求圓佑教導一下秘訣，但在球準備要丟出去的剎那他後悔了，趕緊抱住那顆藍球。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「圓佑......你可以教我嗎？」眼見洪知秀停止了動作，他輕聲細語的程度唯有在他身邊的全圓佑能夠聽見。為此全圓佑咧嘴一笑，心想這一開始不就該講了嘛，但見知秀不放棄的精神他也不好多說什麼直到說了這句話。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「可以。」他走到他身旁抓住洪知秀的手卻見到他從未看過的眼神，從目光裡能看出懦弱卻堅定的神情，明明能尋求幫助仍等到最後一刻。  
就像是想吃你手上胡蘿蔔的小兔子，散發出可愛又迷人的光芒眼睛眨了眨地向你暗示的撒嬌，讓你恨不得開載滿了胡蘿蔔的卡車送到他面前。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
雖然最終還是全圓佑贏了，感覺卻是他是輸家，不忍心讓洪知秀破費只去了附近的速食店吃薯條、漢堡和可樂。⠀


End file.
